Under the shower
by Ilmazzobro
Summary: Hiccup likes to sing under the shower, but he does it only when he's alone. Pity that Jack has no intention to let his be alone under the shower, this night. HIJACK SMUT. M Rated. Porn with plot. One-Shot! Yaoi!


**Hey, Guys... I'm sorry... I've been gone for so long... But now I'm finally back and slowly but surely I'm gonna start writing again! Meanwhile, have this smutty HiJack thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Shower<strong>

Hiccup smiled when the icy-cold water hit his back with that softness that only water could have. Many people called him crazy because of his showering habits, as well as his dressing habits: no matter what season it was, he would always wear short-sleeved shirts and he would always take freezing cold showers. He was from the northern lands, so it wasn't that much of a problem for him (he actually he enjoyed it a lot), but he understood how it could cause wonder in other people.

Not that he cared that much, anyways. He had hardly ever given a fuck about other people's opinion, because he knew he couldn't trust anyone but himself to give him a truthful view of things but himself. Maybe it was because of that, that he had very few friends…

But again, he didn't mind having just those two or three persons that could understand and accept how his mind worked and didn't want him to change it.

He looked around, making sure that nobody else was in the room with him. Luckily for him, it was late evening and he had been the last one to leave the 'Gym and Sports' facility of the campus, so the showers were completely empty, save for the one he was using.

"Good…" He whispered to himself. His mouth opened, as his hands shook for a second with a slight twitch, and the first note climbed up his throat, rolling on his tongue to crawl out of his mouth, feeble and timid. In fact, despite being one of the most muscly guys in that campus, despite being one of the tallest ones, sweating decision and manliness out of every single inch of his skin, Hiccup had the most girlish, delicate, soft voice when he was singing. He had always liked to sing, since childhood. He liked it a lot and he was so passionate and keen on music that he wouldn't forget even one single lyric of a song he liked. But it was so shameful for him to have such a girly voice that he never sang, save for when he was alone and under the shower, so that he was sure to remain unheard and undiscovered.

Note after note, he composed a delicate melody in the air, inventing it on the spot, without adding any word to it, making it sound euphonic and even well-paired with the peal of water, falling and splashing on the ground and on his back.

He loved how the sound was coming to be. He focused on it a bit more, sinking into his singing and correcting himself where he felt that it was becoming off-tune, trying to eliminate every defect and turning it into the best thing he had ever sung.

That's why he couldn't hear the sound of approaching steps and of a falling towel.

When the shower in front of his' turned on, though, his eyes opened and his voice stopped immediately, dying with a chocked gurgle in his throat.

There was another guy in the room. And he had heard his stupid, girly voice.

'He's going to tell everyone and I'm going to be laughed at.' He thought coldly. He knew it was going to happen and he really didn't care much. What he did care about, though, was that he knew people would start wrecking his balls about it, had they known about his voice, and he would start to lose his little moments of peace to sing, for a very very long time to say the least. And he did care about his own moments of peace.

Hiccup was still trying to figure out what to say and what was the best way to work the situation out, when the other guy spoke. "Please, don't feel embarrassed." He said, his voice soft and low almost as if he was trying to make his presence vanish. "That was a gorgeous song, your voice was really beautiful. Please, keep singing."

"N-no, I… uh… I was going to stop singing soon anyways, so I won't do it again." When the guy turned around, Hiccup took his chance to get a better look at the meddler that ruined his shower: the guy was tall almost as tall as he himself was, but he was a lot more slender than him and he looked really… quick, from the way his muscles were built and equally spread. His hair was short and white, obviously dyed. His back was smooth, perfect in his slimness. Hiccup noticed with a certain envy that, despite the guy's thinness and paleness, he looked really healthy. The brunet's eyes kept going down until they got to the guy's butt. There, they stopped and widened slightly. It was… amazing… That was, without any doubt, the most perfect body Hiccup had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on and that butt was a round bubble of manly perfection. It was so beautiful that it was almost charming…

The spell ended suddenly, just as suddenly as the guy turned around. His hands, filled with shampoo, went up to rub it into his white hair as Hiccup, which had jumped back slightly, kept his gaze up to the ceiling to avoid any risk of being caught staring. "Don't worry, Hiccup! You can look all you want! I'm not offended. I'm rather pleased by that, actually." The guy started to laugh.

Panic began to build his way up into Hiccup's mind: how the hell did the guy know his name?! "How… I-I… Wh… How did you know I was looking?" He whispered, feeling a blush on his cheeks as he internally cursed for his voice that still sounded so stupidly feminine, feeble and faltering.

"Because I saw you peeking, jumping and blushing, from which I deduce that you like what you see. Don't worry, I don't mind having you check me out. It's okay Hiccup."

"How come that you know my name?"

"Oh, I know many things about you." The guy shrugged, starting to wash the shampoo off his head. "As for your name, it wasn't difficult. All I had to do was paying some attention to you when you talked with your friends. But from Astrid, which has kindly helped me out, I've been told about your singing attitudes. She also told me that you broke up with your boyfriend three months ago and that you admitted, oh what a shame, that you haven't allowed yourself a single act of sexual relief since then! Your brother Toothless, which I've known for five years and which has never told you about me, I assume, has told me that your sexual drive is one of the highest he has ever seen, which is a real wonder considering how many people he beds, and that…" At that point, the guy closed the gap in between them with a quick step.

And Hiccup let him do it, without even moving to stop him. Maybe it was the fact that he had been left mesmerized by the guy's speech, maybe it was his surprise because he would never expect something like that to happen, maybe it was just the primal, beastly need of his body. He didn't know. But he did, in fact, step even closer to the guy.

"… that your neck, is your most sensitive spot." The guy concluded. His hands, still white with shampoo foam, flew up to Hiccup's neck starting to massage him.

There were hundreds of reactions Hiccup could have had. But he didn't have reactions of any sort. He just stayed there, staring into the guy's blue eyes as his mouth fell open and let out a pleased groan before he could hold it back.

When Hiccup saw the guy smirk and press their bodies together, when he saw him bend down and join their lips together in a kiss and he felt no need to push him away, starting to kiss him back instead, Hiccup realized that it definitely was his primal sexual need.

There was nothing sweet, gentle, passionate or even remotely meaningful in the kiss. There were no complicity or shared feeling. There were just tongue, saliva, some water from the shower and many many moans of pleasure and want. The guy's hands kept caressing Hiccup's neck, getting lower and lower by the second until they were holding the brunet's hips. Soon, both of them could feel each other's excitement press against their navels.

That was when the white haired boy's lips kissed their way down to Hiccup's neck, starting to suck on his delicately freckled skin as his hands got a firm hold of Hiccup's legs, lifting them.

Hiccup found himself pinned against the tiled wall, his chest rubbing against the guy's as he groaned loudly for all the hickeys he was getting. A bit of rationality kept trying to kick his way back into his mind, but there was no way Hiccup would let it in. Regrets could come later. All he needed, in that moment, was that guy's dick. There was a thing he wanted to know though. "I-I don't e-even…" He managed to groan, wrapping his legs against the guy's waist. "Know y-your…" He could feel the guy's manhood lining up to his entrance: he couldn't wait to feel it inside… It had been so long since he last had that awesome feeling… "N-na-na…AH!" He cried out, both in pleasure and pain, when the guy entered him all at once.

"My name is Jack." The guy panted, not even stopping for a second and starting to thrust right away. "Did it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"Of course it hurt, idiot. I haven't had sex in three months. And don't you even think to stop." Hiccup said, trying to sound as imperative as possible even if he had to clench his teeth to speak without starting to moan again. He refused to let himself moan like a schoolgirl: he had felt pain for a second, but it had been replaced almost instantly with an embarrassingly enormous amount of pleasure. It was evident that Jack knew what he was doing and how to do it. Plus, having sex like that, crazy and wild, was exactly what Hiccup liked the most.

"You are rebellious." Jack smirked, giving a particularly hard thrust that finally managed to make Hiccup's mouth open to moan. "It's one of the things I like the most, in guys."

For the following forty or so minutes, Jack gave all of himself to give Hiccup the most satisfying time he had ever had, carefully keeping him on the edge of his peak, but not letting him finish. Lustful kisses were exchanged, even less meaningful than the first one. Moans of 'Harder!' and 'Faster!' filled the air, flowing from Hiccup's mouth and pushing Jack closer to orgasm every time. And, when Jack finally managed to hit the bundle of prostatic nerves in Hiccup's hole, the brunet couldn't hold back anymore and his semen was splashed on both his' and Jack's chest as he cried out in pleasure as loudly as he never did. Jack didn't last a minute more, moaning Hiccup's name for the millionth time, peaking and filling Hiccup up just a second later.

When Jack pulled out, both of them sunk down to the floor a happy, satisfied smile on their faces. They were panting.

"Fuck." Hiccup chuckled after a bit, his smile never faltering. "We didn't even use a condom!"

"Ah, no worries. I have no diseases of any sort, and I know from your brother that you have none as well."

"Well, then you force me to hereby state that this was the best sex I've ever had."

"Thank you." Jack replied, wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "I've been told I'm a good top."

"Well, good is an understatement. You literally fucked my sense of pleasure to its highest, Jack."

Jack nodded at that statement, his smile getting wider as Hiccup pronounced his compliments. Then, there was silence. Ling minutes passed without a single word, even without a single sound except the peal of water, still flowing from the shower. Neither of them would move from that spot, wrapped up in that weird half-hug. Every once in a while, Jack would turn his head to look at Hiccup's face, searching for some sort of reaction. "Listen…" He said after a while. "I'm not exactly good at this, but… I'm going to watch a movie at the theater, tomorrow night, and I was wondering… I was wandering if you wanted to come with me… I'm paying for you, of course."

Hiccup finally looked at him, quirking his eyebrows up in disbelief. His expression seemed to scream at Jack's craziness. "We just had sex and you are asking me out? I mean… Now? Really?"

"Yeah, that was my main aim if I have to be fully honest."

"Uhm… Excuse me, Jack, but I believe that sex comes after asking somebody out, if you want the thing to go on the 'boyfriends' path, don't you agree with me?"

"Yeah, but you haven't had sex in three months and if I had asked you out right away and you answered yes, which was improbable, we would have probably rushed things because of your… uh… because you would have been too horny, forgive my French. So I just…. Came here, satisfied your sexual needs and mine, so we could take things slow and right. I know it sounds a bit crazy but it could work, theoretically…" Jack shrugged, his eyes bearing a slight sparkle of guilt.

But Hiccup could clearly see it: in Jack's blue eyes, there was a shiny hope. A vivid, positive hope that pulled him closer and made him want to keep looking. He liked it… And the guy looked like a nice guy. "Well, that's completely crazy and senseless…" Hiccup commented. "I mean, I haven't had sex in three months. Did you really think that this little screwing could satisfy me fully?"

"Okay, then how about more sex at my place and then movies tomorrow?

"That seems way more reasonable. Just… One little thing." Hiccup chuckled as he stood up, starting to walk away with a smirk. "Next time, I'm on top."

Jack grinned at him, standing up as well and walking rapidly to catch up. "Submit me, then." He whispered challengingly. "If you can."

The following day, at 6 AM, Jack was limping towards the cinema. Hiccup chuckled when he saw him coming like that. "Does it still hurt, Jack?" He whispered later on, as they took their seats inside the movie room.

"Worth it." Was Jack's quick answer. "Listen Hic, why do I have the feeling that I will manage to see barely half of the movie?"

"Oh, I don't know… But I've been told that this place has bathrooms filled with guys that have very nasty intentions… I'd be careful if I were you." And, with a playful wink, Hiccup kissed Jack's nose.

Jack shook his head with happiness at the certainty that he wouldn't stop limping anytime soon. "So much for taking it slow…" He chuckled. Then the movie started.


End file.
